girlmeetsworldfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кори Мэтьюз
К''ори Мэтьюз,'' отец Райли и Огги, муж Топанги. Был главным героем в сериале «Парень познаёт мир». Он — учитель истории в средней школе имени Джона Куинси Адамса, и проводить уроки ему часто помогает его дочь вместе со своими друзьями. Он учит детей жизни. Его черты характера очень похожи на черты характера Райли. Личность Когда его история показывалась в Boy Meets World, Кори был изворотливым и остроумным, каким и остаётся до сих пор, но теперь он также стал заботливым отцом для двух своих детей, Райли и Огги, и заботливым мужем Топанги. Очевидно, что он очень любит свою семью, и заботится о ней как может. Работает учителем истории в средней школе имени Джона Куинси Адамса (1 сезон, 2 сезон), старшей школе Джона Куинси Адамса (3 сезон). Учит на занятиях своей дочери, и когда она перешла в старшую школу, он пошёл за ней. Старается защищать своих детей и подготавливать их к будущим трудностям жизни. Отношения Райли Мэтьюз Райли дочь Кори. Он очень защищает ее, как показано на Girl Meets World, когда он чувствует искру между Райли и Лукасом, и пытается отделить их. Он также близко к ней, показывает свое разочарование, когда Райли не захотела ехать на горки Кони-Айленд вместе с ним, а захотела пойти на танцы вместо этого. Огги Мэтьюз Огги сын Кори и младший ребенок в семье. Он любит его очень сильно, и это было показано несколько раз. Огги очень близок к своему отцу, и хочет стать похожим на него когда вырастет. Алан и Эми Мэтьюз Родители Кори Мэтьюза. Относится к ним с теплотой и любовью. Эрик Мэтьюз Эрик старший брат Кори. Кори считает его великолепным советчиком, и любит его. Эрик был лучшим человеком Кори на его свадьбе. Морган Мэтьюз Морган младшая сестра Кори. Морган была подружкой невесты на его свадьбе. Джошуа Габриэль Мэтьюз Джошуа "Джош" является самым младшим братом Кори, Эрика и Морган. Джош описан как крутой дядя для Райли и Огги. Галерея Скриншот 12-07-2017 144249.png|Первое появление Кори в сериале Интересные факты * Он являлся одним из главных героев сериала Boy Meets World и появлялся в каждом эпизоде * Родился в по общему мнению моросящий день в Jefferson Hospital (больница) в Филадельфии, штат Пенсильвания. * Он является первым символом BMW и часто появляется в GMW. * Его дочь, Райли ближе к своей матери, чем к отцу, хотя у отца и дочки много общего. * Кори очень не любит шерсть. Причины, для этого различны; он говорит, что когда-то, у него есть аллергия на неё, но потом он жалуется, что просто раздражается. * Кори отсутствует в Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) ''во втором сезоне. * До сих пор Кори отсутствовал только в одном эпизоде на протяжении всего сериала. * Как и остальная часть его семьи, Кори является горячим поклонником профессионального спорта Филадельфии франшизы Филлис (MLB), Орлы (NFL), 76ers (NBA), и Фларс (NHL). ''Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York показывает, что он не принял ни одной из команд Нью-Йорка после перемещения туда, как он пошел к игре Филлис-Мец в шляпе Филлис и был подавленным после того, как они потеряли. * Кори огромный фанат WWF (сейчас WWE), как и молодой Бен Сэвидж, как показано в кадрах из реальной жизни, используемой в качестве семейного домашнего кино Мэтьюзов. * У него были фигурные скобки, когда он был ребёноком, с их помощью он сохранял зубы одиннадцать лет. * Носил очки, когда был очень молод. * Кори любит пудинги. * У Кори плоские ноги. * Любимое мороженое кори - ванильное. * Кори не может орфографически записать имя его лучшего друга Шона. * Его настоящее имя Корнелиус, хотя все называют его по прозвищу, Кори. Было заявлено, что даже Топанга не знает этого, как и Шон, предполагается, не знает. * Кори ипохондрик. * Кори боится перемен. * Есть несколько схожестей между мистером Уильямсом и Кори и мистером Тернером и Шоном, соответственно. Например, в "The Pink Flamingo Kid" показано, как Кори и мистер Уильямс не может чистить свои руки через свои волосы и в "My Best Friend's Girl", Шон спросил девушку Кори (Топангу), так же, как мистер Тернер, по-видимому спросил девушку мистера Уильямса. * Кори любит нарды. * Однажды он непреднамеренно изменял Топанге с девушкой по имени Лорен на горнолыжном курорте в одном из эпизодов Boy Meets World ''ведёт их к самому большому прорыву, за всё время, в 5-ом сезоне это привело его в небольшой период депрессии, он даже временно употреблял алкоголь. * Кори встречался с Терезой Кейнер, сестрой Харли Кейнер, в течении одного эпизода. * Кори очень не любит свои вьющихся волосы. Это упоминается как минимум в 4 эпизодах, в частности в "Cory's Alternative Friends" (где он пытается их выпрямить, но его попытка с треском проваливается), "Pairing Off" (где он завидует волосам Шона, так как волосы привлекает девушек к нему), "The Pink Flamingo Kid" (где Шон хвастается перед Кори своими волосами, возмущая мистер Уильямса, как упоминалось выше) и "Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow" (где Кори, по-прежнему не нравятся его волосы, он нуждается в помощи Топанги, чтобы понять, что это не имеет большого значения). * Кори и Эрик однажды сказали, что волосы Кори стали кудрявыми только после того, как невнимательная няня не помешала Кори играть с сушилкой для белья, но возможно это было лишь шуткой. * Кори левша. * Cory once appeared in an episode of ''Maybe This Time, another show by Michael Jacobs, (to watch click here) in which, while listening to Shawn's trepidations over setting both the gym and cafeteria of Adams High ablaze, the pair meta-interacted with the main young female lead, Gracie, across her television set. Later they are called back to their own show by the voice of Mr. Feeny and Cory asks "How does he always find us?" К сожалению, серии нету на русском языке. * В Boy Meets World, в эпизоде "Boy Meets Girl", Кори пошутил, что он и Топанга могли бы выйти замуж и завести детей. * На протяжении сериала Boy Meets World, Кори путешествовал назад во времени в 3 раза, первый раз в I Was a Teenage Spy, второй в No Guts, No Cory, и третий в As Time Goes By. * "Girl Meets Smackle" это единственный эпизод до сих пор, в котором он имеет незначительную роль. * "А" инициалы его второго имени, которое в настоящее время неизвестно. Это, вероятно, имя его отца, Алана Мэтьюза. * У него был кот Пушистик (Флаффи, Fluffy), который поогиб после падения с дерева. * Его первое появление в Boy Meets World было в пилоте сериала "Good Morning Mr. Feeny." * Он держал тайну Лукаса в секрете от всех (кроме Топанги) более года. * Как и Топанга, он, видимо, получил степень в Пенбрукском университете (Pennbrook University) по журналистике * Он советник факультета клуба Природоведения Абигейл Адамс. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи